


Телефонный звонок

by Ace_of_Hearts_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_Hearts_2018/pseuds/Ace_of_Hearts_2018
Summary: Драко знал: для Грейнджер отказ — не ответ. Так стоило ли удивляться, что через пару лет после войны именно она «познакомила» магический мир с магловским аналогом телефонов? И плевать ей было на попытки сопротивления. Грейнджер-то знала, как лучше. Ну или была уверена, что знает. Для неё разница невелика.





	Телефонный звонок

Драко знал: для Грейнджер отказ — не ответ. Так стоило ли удивляться, что через пару лет после войны именно она «познакомила» магический мир с магловским аналогом телефонов? И плевать ей было на попытки сопротивления. Грейнджер-то знала, как лучше. Ну или была уверена, что знает. Для неё разница невелика.

Даже странно, что, несмотря на её запал, всё вышло не так гладко, как хотелось бы. Ведь если магловские аппараты без проблем могли работать где угодно, то к этим требовался особый подход. Они не приносили пользы ни в оживлённых мегаполисах, ни в небольших городах — только там, где время бежало медленно, а то и вовсе будто остановилось. Замерло.

Одним из таких мест была небольшая магическая деревушка в графстве Уилтшир. Совсем маленькая, но по-своему необычная даже по меркам волшебного мира. Казалось, её по ошибке занесло в наши дни прямо из далёкого Средневековья. А из-за угла сейчас покажется скачущий верхом на вороном коне рыцарь и помчится на встречу со своей прекрасной дамой.

Но нет — улица была пустынна. А жизнь в деревне текла тихо, неспешно. Без рыцарей, прекрасных дам и особых происшествий. Будто и не текла вовсе — застыла. Потерялась среди мощёных улочек, каменных зданий с каменной же черепицей, двух небольших замков, дольменов и пускай очень старого, но всё ещё надёжного моста с его личным привидением.

Привидения, правда, никто никогда не видел. Но это совсем не мешало местным жителям утверждать, что, вне всяких сомнений, оно там было. И его тихие шаги отдавались гулким эхом, когда привидение гуляло по мосту тёмными безлунными ночами.

От неторопливых шагов Драко Малфоя никакого эха не было. Он шёл по главной улочке деревни к одному из замков, что несколько сотен лет назад превратили в уютный отель. Значительно позже там появился один из телефонных центров.

Грейнджер сперва была против. Настаивала: «Никаких замков, Малфой, угомонись! Да и добираться минут пятнадцать. Сразу ведь не аппарируешь: туда маглы на экскурсии ездят — любоваться атмосферой Средневековья. Лучше на окраине. Аппарировал — позвонил. Ну как ты не понимаешь?! Зачем усложнять?»

Но Драко и правда не понимал. Ни тогда, ни сейчас. Ведь когда опоздал — спешить незачем.

А Грейнджер часто не понимала Драко. Но когда он хитростью заманил её посмотреть на обвитый плющом невысокий каменный замок со множеством маленьких, но красивых башен, она, очарованная, сдалась.

«Ладно, Малфой. В этот раз ты выиграл», — неохотно согласилась Грейнджер, сложив руки на груди. А затем добавила строго: «Но учти, только в этот раз».

Ещё бы пальцем пригрозила. Как она вообще умудрилась стать успешным предпринимателем? Стоило на неё один раз посмотреть, и сразу понятно — учительница. Нет, это не профессия — стиль жизни. Ей просто необходимо было кого-то воспитывать. Объяснять, как правильно. Одним словом — грейнджерить.

И Драко не понимал, как такая умная Грейнджер сразу не догадалась, что он выиграет не «только в этот раз», а в половине случаев. Просто потому, что он, как и она сама, не привык сдаваться. Или же просто не умел…

Вспоминая, Драко застыл перед зданием отеля, пробежался взглядом по жизнерадостному зелёному плющу, маленьким башенкам, вдохнул пахнущий травами воздух. И только из-за своего неумения сдаваться не развернулся, чтобы уйти. Он ведь уже решил, что позвонит ей, правильно?

— Здравствуйте, — сказал он, войдя внутрь.

Портье, дружелюбно улыбнувшись, ответил на приветствие. Его губы шевелились, произнося что-то ещё, и Драко смотрел на них растерянно. Потому что слоги не складывались в слова, из слов не получались предложения. А из предложений вдруг улетучился смысл.

Может, не стоило ей звонить? Десять лет уже прошло.

— Мне нужен букет полевых цветов, — выдал Драко давно заученный пароль.

Когда они с Грейнджер его придумывали, Драко и предположить не мог, что когда-нибудь сам им воспользуется. Ему было некому звонить. И совсем странно звонить ей. Пусть и в десятый раз.

«Нет, Малфой, — яростно доказывала тогда Грейнджер. — Нам нужно что-то иносказательное. Такое, о чём вряд ли заговорит магл. И не забудь про Статут, Малфой. Статут».

Он в ответ пожал плечами и сказал, что раз уж в работе они использовали полевые цветы, то и пароль можно связать с ними.

«Как-то непрофессионально получается. С полевыми цветами», — усомнилась Грейнджер, задумчиво накручивая на палец кудрявую прядь.

«Ну так ты заканчивай работать с цветами, мисс Профессионализм», — язвительно огрызнулся Драко — и пароль остался.

Ох, как же она его раздражала! Так раздражала, что запер бы в Малфой-мэноре и никуда не выпускал. Чтобы не раздражала никого больше. А он уж как-то вытерпел бы. Чего только не сделаешь ради общего блага, правда?

— Пройдёмте со мной, мистер Малфой, — пробился сквозь пелену мыслей мужской голос. Интонация и сдержанно раздражённое выражение лица портье не оставляли никаких сомнений: эту фразу он повторил уже не в первый раз.

И Драко пошёл. Окинул задумчивым взглядом знакомую небольшую комнату. Ничего лишнего: кресло, телефон на изящной деревянной подставке, букеты полевых цветов.

Грейнджер нравился минимализм. Драко не нравился минимализм, но нравилась Грейнджер. Поэтому когда он инвестировал деньги в уже ставший общим проект, почти всё было сделано на её вкус.

Грейнджер умела убеждать. Особенно убедительной была её улыбка, сияющая ярче стоваттной лампочки. И искренний детский восторг, когда Малфой после долгих споров наконец соглашался сделать всё так, как ей хотелось. Один раз в порыве чувств она даже заключила его в объятия и поцеловала в щёку. Отстранилась почти сразу и посмотрела на него испуганно. А в глазах вопрос: «Не перешла ли черту?»

Как будто она могла! Не было никакой черты… Никаких пределов и ограничений во всём, что касалось Грейнджер. Пускай он и не говорил ей об этом. Ни разу. Даже не намекал.

— Один звонок, — сказал наконец Драко, отводя взгляд от телефона, и протянул портье несколько галлеонов. Тот кивнул, забрал деньги и вышел, оставив Драко одного.

Он почти что с неохотой взял в руки цветы, неловко провёл по ним пальцами. Вдохнул — не надышаться.

И все букеты, как на подбор, красивые, пышущие жизнью. В этом вся Грейнджер — она создала не бизнес, а рай для перфекциониста. И только Драко вносил нотки хаоса в её идеальную жизнь.

И не надоели они ей, эти идеальные букеты? Нужно было спросить.

Он поднял трубку.

— Грейнджер?

— Опять спросишь про цветы? — тут же раздался знакомый голос.

— Я уже спрашивал? — хмыкнул Драко.

— Ты каждый раз спрашиваешь, — ответила Грейнджер горько.

Но он не помнил. Конечно, не помнил. В памяти оставались эмоции, но никогда — детали.

— Ну тогда скажу для разнообразия другое. С днём рождения, Грейнджер.

Она рассмеялась. И Драко не разобрал: то ли искренне, то ли не совсем.

— Ну спасибо, Малфой, — поблагодарила она наконец.

— Празднуешь?

— Я не могу позвать всех, кого хочу, так что нет, не особо. К сожалению... — Грейнджер запнулась. — А может, и к счастью, тут уж как посмотреть.

Букет в его руках медленно увядал. И Драко заговорил быстрее, боясь не успеть.

— Я уезжаю, — сказал он. — Скоро. Не могу работать с Уизли. Он — не ты.

Грейнджер рассмеялась.

— Ну так и я тоже Уизли, знаешь ли.

Драко вздохнул.

— Если бы я тогда не был таким идиотом, ты бы?..

— Да, — перебила она. — Ты каждый раз задаёшь этот вопрос.

— И что ты мне каждый раз отвечаешь? — нетерпеливо спросил он.

— Драко, ты всё равно забудешь, — тихо сказала она.

И ему хотелось бросить со злости трубку и выбежать из этого треклятого замка-отеля, потому что Грейнджер его жалела. Жалела, чёрт побери! Не его жалеть надо — её.

— Но в эту секунду я хочу знать, — не скрывая недовольства, гаркнул он.

— Я отвечаю, что вышла за Рона, потому что надоели твои придирки, что на мне, такой до смерти дотошной, никто не женится.

— Значит, я хочу быть никем, — и Грейнджер снова рассмеялась, а он продолжил: — Я женился на Астории только потому, что ты вышла за Уизли.

— Это ты тоже всегда говоришь.

— Что ещё я всегда говорю?

— Кроме того, что мы с тобой — два идиота, немногое, знаешь ли, — насмешливо ответила она. С его интонациями, в его стиле. Уж слишком много они общались, чтобы не перенять манеры друг друга.

— Это ещё не конец.

Она недоверчиво хмыкнула в ответ.

— Тебе пора, — сказала тихо и мягко. Не по-грейнджеровски.

Букет в руках увял — и знакомого голоса больше не было слышно.

Вздохнув, Драко положил трубку на место. Встал и вышел с мёртвыми цветами в руках. Кивнул на прощание портье и быстрым шагом направился прочь из деревни.

И ни чистый воздух, ни странные старинные сооружения на главной площади, ни дом с камышовой крышей — ничто не могло привлечь его внимания. Он шёл — и не видел. А маленькая живописная деревушка провожала его немым укором, ведь не было здесь ещё таких неблагодарных туристов…

Вернувшись домой, Драко положил букет в небольшой резной сундук, к девяти точно таким же.

Кроме них, там хранились только письма. Много писем. Он не хотел их снова перечитывать, но рука сама потянулась к одному из них.

Старое. Из самых первых, которые она написала ему.

«…Я перепроверила — всё в порядке. Но за разговор нужно платить. Так сказать, хочешь получить услугу от Смерти — отдай что-нибудь ей взамен. Я связала телефон и букет цветов заклятием. Это сработало: пока цветы увядали — Джордж смог поговорить с Фредом. Разговор почти сразу забылся, как будто остался то ли в прошлом, то ли в другом измерении. Но Джордж абсолютно уверен: разговор был.

До сих пор не могу поверить, что из-за моей ошибки получилось создать просто удивительную вещь! Не могу поверить, что мы можем позвонить в мир мёртвых с заколдованного магловского телефона! Что сможем сказать то, что не успели…»

Он не успел сказать самое важное. Ну не телефонный это разговор, понимаете? Отнюдь не телефонный…

Драко отложил письмо, захлопнул сундук, поднял с пола чемодан, в последний раз оглянулся и вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь. Ему пора. Во Францию, к сыну.

Такая своеобразная насмешка судьбы. Ведь и Грейнджер он потерял во Франции. Вернее — она потерялась сама. И предупреждал же, что там неспокойно. Борьба за власть не бывает спокойной. Но нет, Грейнджер было немногим больше тридцати — и она всё ещё не могла усидеть на месте. Наверное, и в мире мёртвых никому не было покоя из-за её вечной неугомонности...

Драко грустно улыбнулся своей последней мысли. И пускай сейчас он понятия не имел, чем будет заниматься в этой самой Франции, — планы на загробную жизнь у него уже были. Ведь никакой смерти не под силу остудить пыл самого упрямого в мире Малфоя. Если он хотел Грейнджер — он её получит. И неважно когда: при жизни или после смерти. Когда дело касалось Грейнджер, он умел ждать.

Умела ли она?


End file.
